onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:User Category
* deleted to loose category completely. *Nominator: One-Winged Hawk 20:25, 19 May 2008 (UTC) *Reason; no explaination needed, I'm going to leave a note on the new-guy's pageabout it. One-Winged Hawk 20:25, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okay slight error... Its a category so its appearing at the bottom of the page... Okay, forgot about that sorry. I'll remove the brackets when its dealt with so it stops. One-Winged Hawk 20:28, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::There was no link and you categorised this page like that. New Babylon 20:29, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::Fully aware and I said sorry. I can't get it up any other way, there isn't a way as far as my knowledge knows to stop this. One-Winged Hawk 21:36, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Appearly, this guy does not know what an category is, he thinks it's a place where you store your personal junk. An Category is an page where you'll find a list of people or objects under one huge terms, for example, Saint Carloss, Saint Roswald, and Saint Shalulia are world nobles so to keep track of these pages you would add Category:World Noble in each of there pages so you can easliy find them. ::Right now Rainbow has yet to get on nerves however he just don't know how to do things right and even if we taught him something he'll apologize but ignores these later as he stubbornly does things he's not suppose to do. :: Joekido 21:20, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::I think we're gonna have to start being harsh on people, once is okay, point them to a sandbox and that they can create their own pages... After that, they'll have to told off if they get it wrong otherwise it backfires on us. One-Winged Hawk 21:38, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::How I'am I disappointing you? I don't even support the guy, however when I get all "Ban Them Now!", MF would take that as something to be pressured by. I still stick to these "Ban Them NOW!!" policies, everytime I do that, someone would want to sit me down and teach me to be a good boy instend of just getting the point. If it was up to me, Rainbowman would be blocked for 2 monthes already. And the higher ups are afried that I may be too harsh. :::: Joekido 22:51, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Thats fine, but you have to give 'em the benefit of the doubt and let them a second chance... Times when I hate it, are in the NEXT nomination. One-Winged Hawk 22:51, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Rainbowman is a new user who still hasn't gotten used to the ropes around here. The majority of the edits he has done shows that he doesn't even know how the system program of Wikipedia projects like this wikia work. Banning him immediately is bad behavior that doesn't get us any help in maintaining this wikia. We need contributers to make this place at least presentable, and every new anon and new contributer is a possibility for more members. If we shut every John and Jill Doe immediately without examining them carefully, chances are we would be doing more harm to the site than random vandalizers. He is new and presents the possibility of helping us in small ways if not in major ways. :::::As for his "category Page", I say move it to a user page location than a regular category location. He was obviously trying to make a page like ours based on the content. If Angel can have her Super Testy page, me have my workshop, and Joekiddo have his rant page, then why can't he have his own little page like that. He should have it especially if nobody rants about ours taking too much space. Mugiwara Franky 08:29, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Okay I just noticed that he moved the content so I guess the Category page can be deleted. Mugiwara Franky 09:14, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :On further examination, it seems like what he did was a mistake when he created his user page. He made the category page due to some misunderstanding on how Categories work. Mugiwara Franky 09:18, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::He definately should set up his own sandbox area and practice on that first. Other then that, practice makes perfect, looks like we'll have to keep an eye on his edits and aid him where need be until he gets the hang of things. One-Winged Hawk 18:12, 21 May 2008 (UTC)